Afro Guy
Afro Guy is a mysterious glitch Poptropican. He is also very famous in Poptropica. *He mostly appears in Common Rooms. *Many people have reported him in a game of Sky Dive. *If he blinks, his eyes do dummy eyes, then eyelashes, then 3 lines.(if you are looking for Afro Girl <-- go here) Appearance Afro Guy appears to be a Poptropican with black or white skin,a singlet and a black afro. Theories *Golden Bug's Theory: Afro Guy is the default poptropican, if Poptropica doesn't know what a poptropican looks like or if they're not finished loading, they'll turn up as afro guy. * Silly Skull's theory: Afro guy... I've seen him many a time, and once even customized him and went into a common room... Every one wanted to play with me! It was neat. Proof: Golden Bug's sighting Moody Horse's sighting ...'s sighting Sightings Golden Bug's sightings: *Sighting 1: I had a poptropica account, then I stopped playing poptropica for a year and forgot my username. I went back to playing Poptropica with a new account, but one day I remembered my old account's username and went on. Just for fun, I friended my old account. I signed out, beat Big Nate island (new account) then signed back in (old account.) In the "recent activity" section, there was a picture of my new account completing Big Nate Island, but it was glitchily flickering. For a split second, my new account was Afro Guy. *Sightings 2 and 3: I went to the "Friends" screen, then went back to the "Home" screen (old account). There was still the picture of my new account beating Big Nate Island, and it was still glitchy, but from the neck down, my new account was Afro Guy. (Going back to the "Friends" screen, then back to "Home", fixed this, but going to "Friends" then back to "Home" a third time made my new account Afro Guy from the neck down.) *Sightings 4 to a lot: Alternating between "Friends" and "Home" for a few times caused weird results, such as: *My new account being afro guy with white hair, girl eyelashes, and white skin, and holding a white rectangle. (Sounds like Brave Boot's sighting, and I called this "Afro Girl"). *My new account being afro guy with yellow skin ("Afro Dude"). *On the "Friends" screen, my old account being Afro Dude. *On the "Friends" screen, my new account being bald Afro Guy with normal skin. Lazy Moon`s sighting: *Poptropican Lazy Moon was playing Sky Dive but when he played he was "Afro Guy" with fangs and he couldn't move. "I was so freaked out!!!" local poptropican Lazy Moon shouted frightened. (thanks to my friend Lazy Moon.) Squeezy Hammer`s sighting: *Rarely seen Poptropican Squeezy Hammer was taking a stroll on Vampire`s Curse island but when he was asked to play Hoops he shouted furiously "OH MY GOD CREATORS I AM NOT THAT UGLY YOU KNOW THAT!?!?!?" then got out A.S.A.P. *thanks to my friend Squeezy Hammer for confirming and Lazy Moon, a friend of Squeezy Hammer for telling the story.) Muddy Icicle's sighting: *Muddy Icicle says she has seen Afro Guy in the Poptropica Store; mainly when the costumes are still loading. Also she has seen another glitch Poptropican. Super Hawk named him Skull Cowboy. Moody Horse's sighting: *Moody Horse reports seeing Afro Guy when in his items. Moody Horse Went Into his store items when he clicked 'costumize' on a costume that still had the loading symbol, instead of his costume showing up, it was Afro Guy. Crazy Brain's sighting: *(Caution: spoiler alert for those who have not finished Ghost Story) On the "Welcome Back" Page, while on Ghost Story, common Poptropica player Crazy Brain saw on the "Return To Game" area the Warden was a ghostly version of Afro Guy. "Yikes!!!" said Crazy Brain, scared and surprised to see Afro Guy's ghost. Moody Eel's Sighting: *While on Cryptids Island, common Poptropica player Moody Eel hopped out of the jeep. completely normal... except for the fact that it wasn't Moody Eel who got out of the jeep... it was Afro Guy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He had no words to describe it. All he could do was scream. ....'s sighting: *One day, he was changing into one of his Store costumes. he forgot to let it finish loading, and guess who was in the Costumizer? Yep. Afro Guy. he has seen him more times, but he can't remember them. Happy Rider's Sighting: *Happy Rider was on the "Band of Misfits" advertisement and she customized a cartoon character for no reason and there! THE AFRO GUY WAS THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Funny Dragon's Sighting: *I was playing Legndary Swords, and ALL of the robots were Afro Guy!!!! Also, I've seen him in the store multiple times. Rough Fang's Sighting: *he saw him before.When he played Legendary Swords,all the Bully-Bots' heads transformed into Afro Guy's head for a few seconds.Then after he almost killed it,its body turned into Afro Guy's body! Brave Boot's Sighting: *In S.o.s island he costumized with the chef and instead of the chef it was afro guy... but with white skin. Grey Plug's Sighting: *Not-So-Normal local Poptropican Grey Plug was browsing her store items, then decided she wanted to wear her Vampire Girl costume. She clicked on it, but Afro Guy took the place of her costume. Super Hawk's Sighting: *While I was doing sky-drive, Afro Guy was my opponet! Another time was a weird glitch, everyone was Afro Guy!! The last time I saw him was after I saved my username and password after I saved, I was Afro Guy! Trusty Penguins Sighting: *I was buying stuff in the store when I saw that as I was looking at the costumes that every ONE was Afro Guy !!!!!! AND IT STAYED LIKE THAT FOREVER! I randomly put on a costume and IT WAS STILL HIM! I coudn't see which one it was .... and it was a freakin baby!!! In the middle of a common room. EVERYONE laughed. O the shame. Friendly Flyer's Sighting: *I was in the common room in Cryptids Island, and out of nowhere the "Sky Dive" game screen came up, and I never pressed "sure" and I didn't know who asked it. When I clicked start, my opponent was Afro Guy!! Gallery afroguy..png|Oops! afro.png|A Poptropican with a similar afro to Afro Guy's. ag.png|afro guy Category:Characters Category:Poptropicans